Christmas Camp
by LoneWolf9615
Summary: Snow. It blocked everything but that didn't stop them from dancing. Snow made the way her moved even more dangerous. It made her even more beautiful  T for language


**Well….here is my first story, I really like the concept so please give it a chance thanks ~Hiccup~**

_Great. _She thought as she stared at her mom. "You're sending me to a dance camp?" She asked confused.

"Yeah!" Her mom said almost jumping up and down. "It's actually an Arts camp. In Wyoming." She said trying to get it off fast.

"What's this place called?" Her dad asked. Also trying to figure out why is wife was so excited about sending their 15 year old across the country. "How much?"

"It's called The Bauen Camp. 1000 dollars. I have been saving up. I can even give you spending money." She said looking from her husband to her daughter.

"Mommy we can't afford that." Gabriella said looking at her dad confused.

"That's why I saved the money." Maria said. "Brett we could always just send her to your parent's house but where is the fun with that?"

"We are only going to be at the banquette for 3 days!" He said amused.

"Gabriella would have so much fun. I called Sharpies dad and he is willing to pay for their plane tickets and the train fair to get them there. Sharpe will be in the Performing Arts program there and Ryan will be in the photography program. She won't be alone." Maria said pleading with her eyes.

"I kind of wanna go. Are you sure you can afford this?" Gabi asked looking at her mom with concern

"Sharpay's dad affords to watch out for you so he is sending Andrew with you." Maria laughed at Gabriella's face.

"We are taking a bodyguard with us?" Gabriella said scrunching up her nose. Gregory was Sharpay's butler that was more or less Sharpay's body guard.

"She can go." Brett said firmly.

"Really?" Maria and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Yeah Andrew is going." Brett said laughing when Gabi groaned.

Three days later Gabi was there. At her new home for the summer. Kids were running past her and older kids reuniting with friends from last summer. "Does anyone else feel really intimidated?" She asked looking at the "students".

"Yes." Ryan said playing with the Camera he constantly had around his neck.

"YOU MUST BE NEW!" A really excited boy said, he had dark skin and a bush for hair.

"Chad! Don't care them!" A tall man said laughing. "Sorry about that. This is Chad, 5 year camper. I'm Jack, I own the camp. You must be the Evans?"

Andrew stared at the man. "Yes sir." He nodded behind his aviators.

"Call me Jack. So who's who?" Jack said smiling at the still intimidated teens.

"I'm Sharpe." Sharpe said smiling at Jack.

_Lucky Ass._ Gabriella thought. _She's always been so outgoing._

"I'm Ryan." Ryan mumbled kind of scared of the young boy jumping up and down.

Jack noticed and tapped Chad's back. He stopped jumping almost immediately. "You are?" Jack said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella stared at him and glanced at Andrew. "Gabriella Montez." Jack smiled and held out his hand to Andrew.

"Well! Where are all of you going to be staying?" Jack asked.

"Photography!" Ryan said finally interested in something other than his camera.

"Nice so am I." Chad said surprisingly calm.

"Performing Arts. I'm sparkly and ready!" Sharpe said with enthusiasm.

"And you?" Jack said glancing at Gabriella.

"Dance sir." Jack smiled and looked at Andrew.

"Andrew is it? We talked on the phone." Jack said smiling.

"Oh yes I remember now!" Andrew said smiling back at the owner.

"Well it's almost time for opening performance, or as the kids calls it Come Back Jam or as Chad likes to chant CBJ." Chad chuckled and ran away. "Follow me." They followed him into a giant Red-Hall and followed him to the front. "ALL RIGHT GUYS! LISTEN UP!" He yelled over the rambunctious kids.

"YO!" Chad screamed and everybody got quiet.

"Thanks Chad even though I could have done that." Jack said smiled when Chad blushed and everybody laughed.

"Okay so who is all new this year?" About 21 kids raised their hands some smiling and chatting away some scared. "WELCOME!" Everybody screamed.

"No who wants to go first?" A young girl raised her hand and Jack smiled. "Mattie! Welcome back!"

"Hey Jack." Mattie smiled at her mentor and jumped onto the stage. She looked about 16. Taking out a guitar she started to play. Jack smiled and walked down to Gabriella and everybody.

"So. You ready?" Jack said smiling at them.

"For what?" Gabriella said confused.

"We have this one student who performs ever CBJ and him his pretty good. Everybody goes crazy even the new kids." Jack said smiling.

"Sure." They all said watching the stage as Mattie walked off.

"Here he comes." Jack whispers. A tall boy came onto stage and smiled at the room full of people.

"TROY!" A little girl smiled.

"Hey Anna." Troy smiled. "So who's ready?"

The room was full of screams and hollers. Troy smiled and started dancing and singing.

"Isn't he good?" Jack said smiling.

"I guess." Ryan said staring at the frightening snow clouds.

"Its about to get real cold." A voice said two hours ago behind Gabriella as she stood in the mess hall drink hot chocolate. "Gabriella Right?"

She turned to come face to face with the Troy kid from earlier. "Um yeah. G-Gabriella."

_His eyes are so blue. _He wore a red and black flannel and a white undershirt. His jeans were dark but washed and had holes in the thighs showing his red boxers. He had on hiking boots and the laces weren't all the way tied. Sort of like he just shoved his shoes into them. "Troy Bolton." He said smiling at her. "Your new I can tell. You sort of look around scoping out the kids. Don't get your hopes up; you have to earn friends here."

_He is blunt._ "Oh, so I have to be rich and pretty."

"Pretty much." Troy said laughing.

"Well Fuck." Gabriella said smiling.

"Whoa girls got a mouth." Troy said sitting on the couch by the window.

"How bad is this storm gonna be?" She asked looking at the dark afternoon.

"Says about 4 feet of snow by the end of the week. I'm luck I live up top of the mess hall. Dancers live there. Where you gonna be?" Troy said looking out the window.

"Dance." She said smiling when his head snapped to her.

"Really? We only have 4 dancers. All boys! Sweet finally someone to keep us in line." Troy said looking her over. "So how old are you?"

"15, 16 on Christmas and before you ask no I'm not going home for Christmas." She said laughing when he pouted.

"Well fine. Either am I actually. I pay for my tickets so I don't take trips home." Troy said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Cool." A bell rang and everybody got quiet.

"Students please get to your housing immediately the storm is about to get really cold. Night everybody, I'll see you at breakfast!" Jacks voice said over the intercom.


End file.
